Redox flow batteries that use electrolyte combinations of V/V, Fe/Cr or Zn/Br, for example, are used increasingly as stationary energy stores. When integrated into a large system of energy generators and energy consumers, said batteries are used mainly for stabilization or can intercept generator peaks or load peaks.
A battery system of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,723,489 for example.
Batteries of this type are usually connected to power electronics for the purpose of charging and/or discharging. The power electronics may comprise an inverter. If there is a fault in the power electronics on the battery side, the battery drives a large short-circuit current into the power electronics, which leads to the destruction of said power electronics and can also ultimately lead to a fire.